


bullying your 17 yr old self is kinda hot

by yareyareyumi



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 衛宮さんちの今日のごはん | Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan | Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i swear ill write something serious but for now just take this, oh lord please stop reading this i beg yall, warning: extremely stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yareyareyumi/pseuds/yareyareyumi
Summary: cu chulainn a freak. archer indulges him.





	bullying your 17 yr old self is kinda hot

**Author's Note:**

> im glad this is the first fic thing i've written in 5 years.

Lancer’s heaving chest, hot and slightly damp with sweat, pressed against Archer’s back. Archer grimaced when the other man had the audacity to lean over even further and gasp directly into his ear. 

“Watch yourself,” he snapped, smacking a broad hand that was unsubtly snaking its way towards his fly. “Even for you, acting this much like a dog in heat is unusual.” 

“Sorry,” Lancer grunted, filling the shell of Archer’s ear with the rumbling sound. Cloth rustled and leather pants squeaked as the other servant grinded down on Archer - hard. 

“Just...fuck...the way you spiked that volleyball into the lad’s face. That blatant self-hate and bitchy pettiness...left me feeling kinda hot.”

“You got turned on by me smashing in some kid’s face with a volleyball,” said Archer. “That’s fucked up but also kinda sexy.” 

Then they banged.


End file.
